Oden Styne
History He is the son of Carson and Marrisa Styne. His father, Carson, was one of the Seven and died shortly after Oden was born. His mother was ill and bedridden. He grew up with very high expectations but unfortunatly he had very little education because he had to provide for his mother. His neighbor, a friend of Carson, trained Oden what Carson would have taught him. He learned survival skills, lying skills, deception, and observational skills. One time his neighbor locked him in the trunk of his car to see if he could get out. When he turned 14 his mother died but before she died she told him he had a special power. He could use pheromone manipulation. He was always told what his father did and what he needed to do. He was always compared to his father and always, no matter how hard he tried, failed. Well according to others because if Carson was alive he would have very proud of his son. Personality He is a fun loving guy with a carefree smile. He is funny but sometimes kind of insesentive and he doesn't relize it. He loves music and plays the drums. He could face mortal danger and still be smiling and happy. Some think he is crazy, others think he is stupid, but really he is trying to not show weakness for his fathers legacy. He would rather suffer with pain than ask for help. Quotes Receptionist: There is a Lt. Crunch here to see you. Scott: Crunch? enters dressed in Martian War uniform Oden: Actually I've been promoted. It's Captain Crunch. ---- His neighbor, Henry: What about your license? Oden: Oh, you mean my pilot's license? That's out back in the Cessna. Or perhaps you're refering to my license to kill. Revoked. Trouble at the Jupiter embasy. I could give you the details but then I'd have to kill you, which I can't do because my license to kill has been revoked. ---- Savannah: Oden, how do you know this? Oden: The same way that I know that as a child Drake wanted nothing more than a pony. all look at Drake Drake: Oh, come on. Who didn't? Caleb: Anyone who wasn't an 8 year-old girl. ---- High Up General of Lightseid: Just so we're clear, holds his hand high here are real soldiers. holds up his other hand, much further down Bounty hunters are here. moves the first hand directly on top of the second And you are here. Oden: Dude, we beat out bounty hunters! General: By a knuckle. Caleb: Where are orthodontists on this list? ---- Oden: My results speak for themselves; you just hold me to a different standard! Henry: I do not! Oden: You buried my Easter eggs five feet underground. Henry: And I left loose dirt to indicate a fresh dig. Oden: Yeah, under a camouflage tarp covered in bricks and broken glass! Henry: That was the giveaway! Pardon me for trying to challenge you! Oden: It took me three weeks to "close the egg investigation". I was eight! Henry: Yeah, well, just so you know, there are still two eggs you haven't found. Oden: You're sick! ---- Over the phone* Caleb: Are you in my apartment? Oden: Please. I haven't snuck into your apartment for weeks. Which reminds me, you're all out of peanut butter. ---- Oden: Scott, I think we're in a Children of the Corn situation. Scott, drive, drive! Scott: But there's people! Oden: Doesn't matter! Plow through them! Scott: But they're smiling! Oden: Then they'll die happy! Just drive! Appearance He has his mother's blonde hair and his father's gold eyes. Oden is tan and well built. He wears his father's necklace with his mother's pendant. He always has a smile on his face. He wears hoodies and jeans. He is about 6'4" and weighs 250 lbs. New Wolfpack Relationships Weapons He uses Carson's Fusion Sword. It is a cross between metal and plasma. Powers Pheromone Manipulation Possesions He has his drums, his favorite albums, his car, and the photos of his parents.